Girls und Panzer bekämpfen Gate
by Germanbrony2001
Summary: What would have happend if during the Ginza incident the Kuromormine Panzerfahren Team was present and what would have happend if they met another school? (Spinoff to Girls und Panzer kämpfen Gate).
1. The Ginza Incident

AU: Here we go again. I would highly recommend that you read the original story Girls und Panzer kämpfen Gate. This is a spinoff of this story and all the characters are Darth Fii's property and I asked him to use them and the story. Without the Boys and their school these are my own creation. This just an addition to the original which means all is canon from there unless it is otherwise written. If you think that my style is okay than please help me. If you want to help me write stories doing a crossover based on a existing show/game f.e. Sarad you could write the dialogue and scenery changes in the episode, since I have school and all this stuff and haven't time to watch each episode, and sent them to me. Or you could proofread my stories and help me improv with my English. Hope you enjoy=}.

* * *

12:25pm

Miho was splitting slowly her forces up to hold the encirclement until Reiko's voice sounded in her headset. "Kommandant, Zug 3 wanted to tell you something important." Miho wondered what would be so important to make a call across the battle field. "Alright patch me through." "Kommandant, we have encountered a perimeter formed by a force WW2 German styled which is asking for our radio frequency. Shall I give it to them? They say they want help us." Koume asked her superior officer. Miho thought about this. This force could help them move faster forward and they wanted to help her and the others. "Permission granted." After a short while Miho heard another voice. Miho was surprised to hear it was male. "To zhe Kommandant of zhe Kuromorimine Panzergruppe. Here zhe Kommandant of zhe Rommel Panzergrenadierregiment. Come in." Miho could clearly hear the thick German accent which surprised her even more. "Here Miho Nishizumi. What do you want?" "Here Berengar Hahn. Asking positionz to deploy and support allied Panzers." Miho was astonished by the professionalism the commander asked here for positions. "My troops are currently encircling the estimated position of the main enemy near Ginza 4 Chrome. Flagpanzer is currently on the opposite side to your position." "Understood Kommandant! Ve vill shortly reinforce your lines. Berengar out." With this the short conversation ended. "Reiko give me all Panzers. To all Panzers here Miho. Allied troops will arrive shortly to your positions. They seem to have German WW2 equipment. Don't shoot a them" Miho then focused again on the task at hand.

* * *

12:33pm

Erikas' Tiger II arrived at the Palace. Enemy wasn't trying to go on her way, instead they tried to conquer the Palace. There was a lot of them on the bridge, while goblins tried to destroy the gate with a ram, there were even some trebuchets in the distance. 'How did they even get there those things.' She wondered.

Before Erika could give commands, she saw one of the trebuchet went into splinters. Then the group on the bridge got shot by several smaller fire arms and from the tree line emerged a group of infantry. On the path emerged some Opel Blitz pulling several Anti-air and Anti-tank guns. "Driver bring us to this infantry." Erika ordered. As the Tiger 2 neared the infantry Erika could see all of them were boys that couldn't be much older than her. One approached her tank. "Are you the Kommandant of the Kuromorimine Panzergruppe Zug 2?" He asked her. "Yes, I'm Erika Itsumi." He saluted her sharply as did the rest of the man. "Ma'am we are ordered to reinforce your positions and follow your command." At this moment police forces arrived and secured the palace. They could now move into Ginza. Erika saw two AH-1S Cobras flying over them and supporting ground forces. "Aufsitzen. We march into Ginza!" She shouted and the "Panzergrenadiere", at least what she have heard from them calling themselves, saluted sharply and went to their SdKfz. 251/1 while some asked her if she could give them a ride. She agreed. They formed a column. The Tiger 2 in the front behind it 6 SdKfz. 251/1 followed by three Opel Blitz with the Heavy equipment of the Panzergrenadiere.

* * *

12:40pm

Miho heard engines roaring. She looked out of the hatch. Instead of the green jeeps or trucks of the Army she expected she saw several green-yellow-brown camouflage halftracks emerging from behind corner. Them followed some trucks in the same camouflage pulling weapons. As they neared her position Miho noticed the convoy was led by a SdKfz. 234/4. A man jumped out of the turret and walked to her. Two other jumped out of a halftrack and flanked him. While he wore a German WW2 styled officer uniform his guards wore German WW2 styled soldier uniforms and where armed with a Stg. 44 each. Miho got out of the Tank to greet the new comer. He saluted her, his men followed his example and she did it too. "Hallo. Am I assuming correct zhat you are Miho Nishizumi?" He asked her. "Hai. And am I assuming correct that you are Berengar Hahn?" She asked him. "Ja. Ve have seen several transporters of zhe JGSDF being nearly here. Vith zhem ve should be able to push zhe enemy back." He stated. "How big is your force. You didn't have to answer the question if you don't like too." She asked. "Ve have 50 Sdkfz. 251/1 with 500 Men in it, 25 Opel Blitz with 250 Men in it plus 10 Pak 40, 10 Vierling-Flak 38 and 5 Flak 41. To support our infantery further we have 15 Sdkfz. 222 and 4 like my vehicle with the crew to man all the vehicles and guns. In addition, we have what we call "Spezialkräfte" medics, engineers, gun carriages and supply trucks. Wait you are wounded? Sani!" He yelled. One man quickly runs to Miho to check her injuries. "Ma'am I have to ask you to get back to a safer place so I can patch you up and you can rest." He suggested her. "No! I can't do this. I can't abandon my comrades!" Miho had panic in her eyes, she didn't want history to repeat itself. The medic looked to his superior officer for help. He shook his head. "Well aside from that you should be okay and ready to go on. Why should anybody anyway listen to me? I am just a Sani?" He muttered and went back to his position. All troops heard engine roaring. They saw jeeps and trucks from the JGSDF nearing to them. After the commander of the Army had spoken with Miho he turned to the Kommandant of the Panzergrenadiere. "And who are you?" "Berengar Hahn. Kommandant of zhe General-Feldmarschall Rommel Coed-Highschool Motorisierte Infantery Team. Ready for Orders, Sir!" Berengar shouted and saluted sharply. Miho and Monami, the commander of the JGSDF still being a bit impressed by the discipline of the young boy, made battle plans while Berengar sat back and awaited orders. They agreed to stick with the plan already in motion. Monami was convinced that Miho was at least okay for now, too. The rest of the battle went rather smoothly. Considering being a street fight in a dense city. After the last charge to the Greek or Roman like building was finished Miho was treated by a medic from the JGSDF.

Berengar overheard the conversation between Miho and who he assumed was her sister. "I know it is rude to interrupt a conversation but I vanted to say that your sister did extremely vell today. And I vould be honoured if you would allow uz to depart vith you." He asked Maho politely. "And who is this gentlemen Miho?" Maho asked her sister. "Well, his name is Berengar Hahn. He commanded the as he called it Rommel Panzergrenadierregiement. More than this I don't know Onee-chan." "But I do. He is a German student who transferred with some friends to the General-Feldmarschall Rommel Coed-Highschool six years ago. They turned the rather downed school Motorisierte Infantery Team in a year to one of the best. They are the undefeated champions for 5 years in a row." Maho summoned up the history of this man. He nodded to her signalling he wasn't lying. "Since you're the commander here it is your decision if you agree." "In this case, yeah you can join." "Very vell miz Nishizumis it was an honour serving alongside you. I hope to see you soon under more pleasant circumstance."

Berengar went back to his 234/4 as the first tanks began to roll out. As all the tanks, vehicles and man formed a long a long column, led by the infantry followed by the Panzer and the other vehicle marked the end, and began their parade. The girls began to sang a familiar song for the Rommel Panzergrenadierregiment. Their Kommandant had made them sing old German Marches while marching for training.

Ob's stürmt oder der Schneit,

At this the boys began to sing along with it adding a deeper bass voice to it.

Der Tag glühend heiß oder eiskalt die Nacht,

Bestaubt sind die Gesichter doch froh ist unser Sinn, Ja unser Sinn.

Es braust unser Panzer im Sturmwind dahin.

Bestaubt sind die Gesichter doch froh ist unser Sinn, Ja unser Sinn.

Es braust unser Panzer im Sturmwind dahin.

Mit donnernden Motor, Geschwind wie der Blitz.

Dem Feinde entgegen im Panzer geschützt.

Voraus den Kammeraden im Kampfe steh'n wir allein, steh'n wir allein.

So stoßen wir tiefen in die feindlichen Reihen.

Voraus den Kammeraden im Kampfe steh'n wir allein, steh'n wir allein.

So stoßen wir tief in die feindlichen Reihen.

Mit Sperren und Minen hält der Gegner uns auf.

Wir lachen darüber und fahren nicht drauf.

Und drohen vor uns Geschütze, versteckt im gelben Sand, ja gelben Sand.

Wir suchen uns Wege die keiner sonst fand.

Und drohen vor uns Geschütze, versteckt im gelben Sand, ja gelben Sand.

Wir suchen uns Wege die keiner sonst fand.

Und lässt uns in Stich einst das treulose Glück.

Und kehren wir nicht mehr zur Heimat zurück.

Trift uns die Todeskugel, holt uns das Schicksal ab, ja das Schicksal ab.

Dann wird uns der Panzer ein ehernes Grab.

Although the girls sang the third verse the boys were awkward quite at this part. Berengar announced. "Our school song now!" He ordered. The boys soon started to sing after a while the girls joined too.

Schwarzbraun ist die Haselnuss,

Schwarzbraun bin auch ich, ja bin auch ich,

Schwarzbraun muss mein Mädel sein, gerade so wie ich.

Holdrio duwiduwidi Ahahaha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi Ahahaha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi Ahahaha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi.

Mädel hat mir Busel gegb'n,

hat mich sehr gekränkt, ja sehr gekränkt,

Hab es ihr gleich wiedergegeben,

Ich nehme ja nichts geschenkt,

Holdrio duwiduwidi Ahahaha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi Ahahaha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi Ahahaha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi.

Mädel hat nicht Hof noch Haus,

Mädel hat kein Geld, ja hat kein Geld,

Ich geb sie nicht heraus,

für alles in der Welt,

Holdrio duwiduwidi Ahahaha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi Ahahaha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi Ahahaha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi.

Schwarzbraun ist die Haselnuss,

Schwarzbraun bin auch ich, ja bin auch ich,

Schwarzbraun soll mein Mädel sein,

gerade so wie ich,

Holdrio duwiduwidi Ahahaha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi Ahahaha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi Ahahaha,

Holdrio duwiduwidi.

At this point they reached their school carriers. Before both of the schools separated Berengar spoke to Miho: "May we exchange numbers to keep in contact?" "Sure, why not." They exchanged numbers and wished each other farewell.

* * *

Miho was called to the Ministry of Defence weeks later. It was a week after she got the Medal of Honour with Red Ribbon. She was a little upset at the honouring because Berengar wasn't there but he texted her he had an important appointment in Germany. Both of them were texting the weeks after the Ginza Incident. Miho wondered why she was here and was accompanied by her mother and her big sis and why she had to wear her medal not that she minded the last part to much. As the Nishizumi entered the office of the Minister of Defence Miho was pleasantly surprised to see Berengar was there too. He wore a suit with a medal on his right side. Miho recognised it as the German 'Verdienstkreuz 1 Klasse'. Beside him stood an elder man in a similar suit and a young woman, Miho thought she was maybe the same age as Berengar, who wore a black military style dress and the same medal as Berengar. The minister greeted her and her family. "Ah, Miss Nishizumis a pleasure to see you." "Likewise." Said Shio coldly. "Now that we are all here I would like that both of your school teams to go through this gate." He responded unimpressed. "What?!" Shio shouted. "You've heard me. Since we can't send the JSDF we would like to ask you to go there and maybe get local leaders to give land to Japan." "Why can't you send the JSDF?" Shio asked. "Because if we would do this, other countries would want to have a slice of this Special Region. Japan would grant you some benefits." "What would they be?" Asked the man, saying for the first time something. "A large financing right now and a similar big financing over the time of the operation. Furthermore, we would take all costs of replacements, repairs etc. regarding the sport teams. We would also pay for health care after the operation and if the commanders of the forces at the Ginza Incident would wish to combing their sport to one we would grant this. We would make advertising for your schools, too." "And what would happen if we would turn this 'generous' offer down?" Shiho asked. "Both of your schools would be closed down." "There is just one thing left. Since part of our students are Germans you can't just pull this off if you didn't involve Germany too." After a quick call the Minister said to them that nothing would change instead the financing would increase. "Well it would be a great pleasure to agree to your 'offer'." Shiho responded behind gritted teethes. Miho tried to get Berengar attention meanwhile. She wasn't sure if it worked. Shiho mentioned her daughters to leave then. Later that day Miho got a text from him in which he apologized for not reacting to her. He also wrote the appointment in Germany was about him and his friends getting the Medal which he wore earlier. Miho texted back it was okay and she was happy to see him soon. His answer was grim: He would be happy to see too her but he wished it was under more pleasant circumstances.

* * *

It was a week later the joined forces of Kuromorime and Rommel High stood before the Gate lead by the Tiger of Miho and the 234/4 of Berengar. "So, zhis iz it. Zhe entering of a nev vorld." Berengar mused. "Have you an idea for a name of our Kampfgruppe, Miho?" "Hmm? Well, what about Kampfgruppe Lehr?" "You mean like the German force holding the Niederlande? I like it." He smiled at her. "Panzer Vor!" She shouted

* * *

 _And with this the Kampfgruppe Lehr entered the Special Region._


	2. The Battle of Arnus Hill

The battle of Arnus Hill

As the Kampfgruppe Lehr entered the Gate like building they were greeted by a bright light. As the first vehicles emerged they were greeted by a beautiful landscape. Green rolling hills and open skies. "This reminds me of the land of the tank. Where most of the finals are being held." Said Miho. "It remindz me of my homeland." Answered Berengar. "Vell ve should probably fortify our position. I suggest you let your Panzer dig in vhile zhe infantry do the same. Zhe AA and AT vill be on the top of the Hill to be brought fast into action. Zhen ve send out scouting parties." "Uhm I think this is a good idea." Miho agreed and both of them began to order their troops.

And it was a good thing to do because soon a group of guards approached the two leaders. "Sir, Ma'am!" They saluted. "What is it?" Miho asked not impolitely. "We have spotted a huge army approaching. We think they're at least 100.000 Men and monsters." "Vhen do you zhink zhey arrive here?" Berengar asked. "I think they arrive here in the evening. Considered the technological level of our enemies I think they attack in the morning." "Very good. Make sure our troops are ready to meet zhe enemy. Get zhe guns carried zhere and double the guards! Dismissed." The guard saluted and make haste to give the orders to the others. "Do you think this is really necessary?" "Vell, in German we have a saying 'Vorsichtig ist besser als Nachsicht' I zhink in English it's translated to "better safe than sorry". I vould razher risk being over-cautious zhan being dead. But you should probably rest for tomorrow." He said as he left the tent to bring order into the chaos. Miho wasn't sure if she should follow his suggestion or help him. Finally, she decided to help him. He didn't show a reaction. He simply acknowledged her as they finished organized the defence.

In the late evening Miho found him standing in the freshly dug out trench with a worried expression. He was surround by his friends. The same friends helping him in reorganizing the School's team. They weren't in a better mood than him. "Ahm, what up?" Instead of an answer Miho got a Dienstglas (a German WW2 binocular) from Leah. Or how she liked to be called Le. She had seen her in the office of the Defence Minister before. She saw indeed a great army approaching their location at the moment. "Fuck that a lot of enemies." Miho sweared. "Vell ve have an advantage over them in comparison to zhe ozher ve have fought." Berengar said. "And what?" "Look closer. Do you see most of zhe enemiez vear ozher colourz and slightly ozher armour?" Berengar said. And as he has told there were indeed varying equipment. "Vith zhis ve can assume zhat zhey have at least a handful of commanderz. Vhich meanz it iz likely zhat zhey try various tactics. And ve might don't have to fight zhe hovl army at once." Miho was surprised at this show of analytic ability. And as the guards have predicted the enemy didn't attack them until the morning.

Miho was awoken by the blaring of sirens in the morning. She knew what that meant. The first attack had begun. She got dressed quickly and run to her Tiger to help order the defence. She was greeted by a mug of coffee by her comrades inside her tank. She watched through a Dienstglas the approaching of at least 3 armies. She thought they may be roughly 10.000 in total. Reiko said to her there was an incoming transmission. Miho mentioned her to put it through. "To all troopz of zhe Kampfgruppe Lehr. Ladiez and gentlemen, ve didn't vant to fight zhis fight but ve vere forced in it. Some of you may zhink zhat ve are just studentz, vhat could ve possibly do? I vill tell you. Ve prevented zhe Enemy vho attacked civilians. Sure, zhere vere causilties but zhese vould be much higher count if it veren't for us! Ozhers may think zhat ve as studentz shouldn't fight and it vould be a suicide mission. But Japan and Deutschland believe in uz. Our families believe in us. I believe in us. Zhe only question I have left, do you believe in uz?" Miho heard tousends of voices roring a 'JA' or a 'HAI'. She was only slightly surprised to find her own voice under the crowd. "Ve are equipted vizh deutsches Equipment one of zhe best zhere was at zhis time. Zhan let's use it to smash zhis forces approaching us!" The group cheered again. Miho signalled to Reiko to put her on the same frequency. "Okay you know the plan. The Pak's and 88's will provide artillery fire together with the Panzers. The Flak's 43 shall make sure the sky is clear. If the enemy comes to close Panzergrenadiere attack them. Good luck." With this the fight began. Miho thought it was loud in one of the Panzer battles. Compared to this it was quiet. All the noise from the cannons and the screams from the dying enemies nearly drove her insane. Fortunately, the attack ended shortly. As the smoke cleared she was met with a horrible sight. Thousand about thousands of corpses lay between them and the camp of the army.

There wasn't one who escaped. Miho slightly smiled at this sight. They proved they were superior to the enemy. "Good vork, Kampfgruppe. Rest now and stay alert ve have only destroyed a tenth of zheir forcez." Sounded the voice of Berengar over the comms. In the afternoon the enemy tried again to attack. Although with a bigger force it was easily repelled again. "Alright this seem to be the last for the day. But I have a feeling that they try something. Stay alert." Stated Miho. As she left the copula she was met with Berengar's smiling face. "Hey I was wondering do you want to eat with us?" Miho gave him a questioning look. _Us?_ "Yeah me and zhe ozher officerz. I already asked zhe officers of your unitz." "Yeah sure." "See you zhen." He walked away waving. Miho got to her own quarters after making sure her tank was fully prepared for another attack. She laid on her back. She thought what she should do until dinner was severed. She decided to write a letter to her mother and sister. She was sad about her sister staying back home. But so, her mother decided. Maybe it was to punish her sister or herself? She didn't know. She decided she would write a letter to her sister and her mother each. She would write her sister first.

 _Dear Mako Nishizumi_

 _I would have liked to write to you sooner but rather important circumstances have hindered me to do so. I only wanted to write to you to say I am okay. Everything went rather smoothly here. I can't go into much detail since I doesn't want to worry you. There was a request to get WW2 medals to being send here since Berengar, the unofficial leader of this Kampfgruppe has suggested me to get a medal. Hope to see you soon._

 _Miho Nishizumi_

The letter to her mother was essential the same. As Miho watched the clock in her tent she noticed it was nearly time for dinner. Miho walked to Berengar's tent to ask were the dinner was held. She heard speaking. So, she waited but could clearly hear what was said. "Was meinst du mit du würdest mir den Brief lieber nicht geben." Miho heard the voice of Le. "Ich sage nur das der Inhalt dir nicht gefallen wird." This was Berengar speaking. After a short while sobbing could be heard. "Pssst. Vielleicht wird der Schmerz nachlassen." "Ist das alles was du zu sagen hasst? Ich sollte da sein. Bei ihm und ihn betrauern. Und wo bin ich stattdessen? Irgendwo in einer anderen Welt nur weil wir zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren." Cried Le, although she was slightly muffled. "Stoelle ich?" Miho made herself notable in a highly accented German. Both of them looked a bit bluffed. "I am not sure. My friend here got a letter from home saying her boyfriend got killed by a neo nazi at a demonstration for more integration." He sounded sorry. "Oh, you didn't even know him that good. Besides it was my fault." She sobbed. Miho was sure she wasn't supposed to ask the question. But the curiosity got the better of her. "Why was it your fault. You were here and since when can someone influenced a strange person?" Le didn't seem to be in the shape to answer. Instead Berengar did. With this he surprised the two women. "She believes his death iz her fault not because of zhe killer but razher because zhe victim. The transfer of her to here left zheir relationship scarred. He believed it waz hiz fault she left him for the school. So, he started visit more demonstration because she iz rather rebellious. And on one… well you know the rest." "Hov do you know such thingz?" Le asked surprised. Miho wanted to know this too.

"You forget just because I don't talk much it doesn't mean I don't hear much. Should I take some zusätliche drinks with me to dinner." He asked. Le nodded. "What did you say in the last sentence?" Miho asked, did not knowing the German vocabulary neither the special meaning it seem to have between these two. "You're too young for zhese kind of thingz. Hov old are you again?" Le asked. "15." "Yeah definitely. But vhy did you come here in the first place." "Well I wanted to know where the dinner is served." Miho blushed to get into such a dire situation for something seeming so meaningless. "Zhen let's valk together to the officers' mesz. Hov do you learn German by the way?" Le asked by walking outside the tent. "Since the Kuromorimine uses mainly German Panzers and tactics we have there a German class. Although this course begins pretty late." Explained Miho.

They reached the officers' mess. There were two tables with two banks each and a radio. The mess was pretty full already. Le led Miho to a group of three people all in the officers' uniforms of the Rommel High with each a Verdienstkreuz on their chest. "Miho I vould like to introduce you to my friendz here. Zhese are Alexander or Alex for short." A boy with short hair and glasses nodded to her. "Irmin or Iri for short." One of the biggest girls Miho had ever seen with long blond hair and blue eyes nodded. "And Kassandra but ve call her Kassy most of the time." A girl with long brown hair smiled at her. "Le wo ist eigentlich Berengar?" Asked Iri. „Er wollte noch einige Speziale Getränke holen." Le answered.

At this moment Berengar entered the tent. Every men and women stood at attention. "At ease. But you really don't have to do zhis. Ve are all friends here or at least even." Berengar said. Then he walked to his friends. He held in his hands several mugs and at least two unmarked bottles. Miho didn't recognize the bottles. "Sorry I had to bring somezhing special for Le." Alex seemed amused by this. "Hey, ve all know you have somezhing for her. You even admitted it once." He mocked Berengar. "Zhis time it'z different. A letter from home arrived saying her boyfriend got killed. So, I asked her if she wanted somezhing stronger than water." "So Miho do you vant to drink somezhing too." Suggested Alex. "No, she doesn't. She iz too young. And before you might say anything. In comparison to zhe stuff ve drunk this is a lot stronger." Then the dinner was served. Miho was surprised to find Sushi and other Japanese meals on the menu. Even more so when she tasted them. "Do you like zhem?" Berengar asked. "Yeah. How do you get your hands on something so delicious? I thought the next supply delivery shouldn't arrive before two weeks." Miho was really surprised of the taste. "We made it ourselves. You see Kassy had once a Japanese exchange student in her home. And from her she learned to made Sushi. And I made once a tour through Japan. And I felt in love with the Hiroshima Pizza. So, I studied how to make them." They enjoyed their meal. Then they wished each other a goodnight.

In the night the sirens sounded again. Everyone got to arms and maned the trenches. This time the enemy got into range of small firearms. Meaning the enemy got strained with bullets from MG42, MG34, Stgs. 44 G 43 and Kar 98. In the morning the losses were counted. They had only one lightly injured while the enemy had 10.000 losses more than the day before. They had even made one prisoner even if he was injured.

* * *

Author Note: "Der Mätigste König im Luftrevier..." Oh you are still here. Too bad you heard me singing this song. This may have to do with a crossover in the future. If there were just an anime with a navel theme. Oh, damm to much said already.

Ps. Hope you like the story. Feel free to ask questions, give suggestion etc. Until next time. Bye.


	3. Reinforcements

Reinforcements

The Harekaze was on her way again to meet the Musashi after the resupplying and repairs were done. The bridge received a call indicating they would meet an old friend this afternoon and would then proceed in participating in Operation Perseus. And in the afternoon the bridge heard from the Communication that a ship was approaching them. The phones rang then on the bridge. Akeno heard a familiar voice in a German accent speaking. "Harekaze. Here Admirla Spee. Here I Offizier Friedeburg. Nice to meet you again. Ve are at your position in 5 minutes max." "Bye." With this Akeno turned to the remaining crew. "The Admiral Graf Spee is the "old friend' school talked about." At this Mouko nearly squealed. The Spee set herself before the Harekaze five minutes later. Both crews waved at each other. Suddenly, a bright white light appeared before everyone's eyes. The crews got knocked unconscious.

Akeno was the first to get back on her feet. She noticed appart from the sky her uniform and the of the fellow crewmembers changed to a complete white not unlike the uniforms worn by her childhood friend Moeka wore. It seemed all technical devices changed to a WW2 uniforms instead of their pink ones. Akeno noticed both crews slowly get back on their feet. While some seemed to be too amazed by the change of place and attire or didn't care others clearly voiced their discomfort of this change. This group was led by Chief Torpedo Officer Irizaki. After some convincing from Akeno and her deputy captain that they either didn't know what happened they returned to their post. The phone rang again. "Harekaze. Have you any idea vhat has happened?" Wilhelmina asked. "No but got some of your equipment get replaced too?" "Yeah. It also seems zhat ve have several coded radio signals and one open. Maybe I should come over to you so ve could hear into it? Käpitän zur See Kreutzer vould allov it." Asked Wilhelmina. Kouko nodded. Akeno said then yes to Wilhelmina. So both ships got toyed together. Mi as Wilhelmina was called by the crew of the Harekaze walkd straight to the bridge. As she entered she nearly got trembled over by Kouko. "Nice to see you all back. The Sequence is 71087." As they calibrated the radio they were surprised to hear a song sung by a female.

Vor der Kaserne vor dem großen Tor  
Stand eine Laterne  
Und steht sie noch davor  
So wollen wir uns da wiedersehn  
Bei der Laterne wollen wir stehen

Wie einst  
Lili Marleen  
Wie einst  
Lili Marleen

Unsre beiden Schatten sahen wie einer aus;  
Dass wir so lieb uns hatten  
Das sah man gleich daraus  
Und alle Leute sollen es sehen  
Wenn wir bei der Laterne stehen

Wie einst  
Lili Marleen  
Wie einst  
Lili Marleen

Schon rief der Posten: Sie bliesen Zapfenstreich;  
Es kann drei Tage kosten!  
Kam'rad, ich komm ja gleich  
Da sagten wir auf Wiedersehn  
Wie gerne würd' ich mit dir gehn

Mit dir  
Lili Marleen  
Mit dir  
Lili Marleen

Deine Schritte kennt sie  
Deinen schönen Gang  
Aller Abend brennt sie  
Doch mich vergaß sie lang  
Und sollte mir eine Leids geschehn  
Wer wird bei der Laterne stehn

Mit dir  
Lili Marleen?  
Mit dir  
Lili Marleen?

Aus dem stillen Raume  
Aus der Erde Grund  
Hebt mich wie im Traume dein verliebter Mund  
Wenn sich die späten Nebel drehen  
Werd' ich bei der Laterne stehen

Wie einst  
Lili Marleen  
Wie einst  
Lili Marleen

Wenn sich die späten Nebel drehen  
Werd' ich bei der Laterne stehen

Wie einst  
Lili Marleen  
Wie einst  
Lili Marleen

After the song ended there was heard a buzzing. Akeno turned to Mi. "Do you know the song?" "Yeah I do. It's called Lili Marleen sung by Lale Andersen, vhich ve heard, but Marlene Dietrich did a cover too. The song became knovn in the battle of Tobruk." Stated Mi. The radio sounded again this time a voice came out of it. "Dear Kameraden. Hear speakz zhe first radio station of zhe Kampfgruppe Lehr. Tomorrow shall be zhe first day vhere ve send recon teamz out. To zhose vho vill be on zhis teamz, Viel Glück. And to zhose vho stayz behind, Ve vill make zhem pay for it no matter vhat but stay focused. You vill train in zhe Morgen. Good night to all." Akeno was clearly confused. As every member of the bridge. "Vell it seems zhat ve somehov got back in time. Zhe Kampfgruppe Lehr was a German Battlegroup during WW2. Zhis vould also explain zhe change about our equipment. Vhat should ve do Kapitän?" Akeno looked unsure. Then she remembered something about the chain of Command in WW2. "Well, if I remember correctly Kreutzer should command here since she is as you said Kapitän zur See and I am only in command of a Destroyer she outranks me." Akeno stated surprising the entire crew of the bridge. Kreutzer was informed via a call and gave the first instructions: Sailing near land and asking help etc. Mi had asked to stay on the Harekaze. Kreutzer granted this. "So how what happened after we entered the Spee?" Mouko asked her friend later as they watched old films. "Nozhing in particular. Just repairz and physical training. Ve got two catz nov. Tvo vhite persians chartheux half breads. Zhey are so cute!" As Mi showed her a picture of one of them she had to agree. They were cute. Especially since above one ear a small yarn hung on the picture and the cat seemed to nearly sleep. In the morning the Harekaze reached the shore and let their anchor to the ground. Then they called on all sequences: "We head your Message yesterday and want to talk we are at position 51° N 22° E."

* * *

Meanwhile

Berengar, Miho and Le leaned over a map. Well a white sheet with roughly drawn lines and routes of the scout parties marked on them. They weren't sure why they looked over it. They had no information about the land or enemy movements. The awkward silence was interrupted as a girl stormed into the tent. "Sir, Ma'ams!" She saluted. "At ease, what happened?" Miho asked. "We got a radio message saying there were someone awaiting us at a coordinate." She stated. "Good. Tell tvo of the crews of zhe Sdkfz. 222 to get ready. Also get one VW Kübelwagen. You vill drive it. Funk Spähtruppe 5 to go to zhese coordinates but don't engage until ve are zhere. Dismissed." She saluted and ran away. "Wouldn't it by risky to go into enemy territory?" Miho asked. "It could hovever zhis radio message comez clearly not from zhe enemy since zhey don't have zhe technological amascenez to do so. Ozher countries on zhe ozher hand is also unikely because if anozher gate vould have open ve vould be informed from your country defence department." Le explained. "Ah okay."

* * *

Later that day

Akeno waited with binoculars in hand. She had watched the tree line in anticipation. The Harekaze and the Graf Spee lay in a small bay with a sandy cost. Although the beach from the beach it was easy to enter the water it was still deep enough to hold both ships without on a sand bank or something like this. Kreutzer had ordered to stay alert in case hostiles arrived. Akeno heard the roaring of engines. Soon emerged three vehicles from the treeline. "We have a group of three vehicles at the beach. Hostiles or not is not clear." Akeno shouted. The phone rang again. It was Kreutzer. "Take your leading officer vizh you to zhe beach to greet zhe strangerz." Kreutzer ordered. Akeni agreed. She spoke to every one of her officers and lead them to the beach. Mi had departed to go with Kreutzer. As they neared the crew Mi leaned over to the Harekaze Bridge Crew: "It appear so we may have traveld back in time. Those vehicles are one VW Kübelwagen." She mentioned to the one looking like a car. "and two Sdkfz. 222." She mentioned to the other two vehicles appearing to have at least a bit of armour and weaponry. From the Kübelwagen emerged three figures two other from the armoured cars. They approche them into a arrow formation. Leading them was a man in a WW2 German Officer grey uniform. He was followed by two females, one in a similar uniform to the man, the other in a black uniform. Following them were two soldiers with assault guns.

Kreutzer greeted them in German. "Hallo, wer sind sie und was ist ihr Name." The women in grey murmered something to the other. Akeno couldn't make out was being said. "Nun, meine Dame das selbe könnte ich sie fragen. Aber wir sind einige der Offiziere der Kampfgruppe Lehr. Und mein Name lautet Berengar Hahn." „Ich bin Thea Kreutzer Kapitän der Admiral Graf Spee. Das ist meine erste Offizierin Wilhelmina Friedeburg." Akeno noticed the suprised looked once Thea said Spee. "Und was ist mit diesen Damen Frau Kreutzer?" Berengar asked. „Sie sprechen kein Deutsch." She answered. He made an Ah. „Vell zhen let me repeat myself. Vhat are your names ladiez." "I am Akeno Misaki and these are my leading officerz Miss Shirotoko, Miss Nosa, Miss Munetami, Miss Irizaki and Miss Tateishi." "Vell and zhese are Leah Falkenstein and Miho Nisizumi." He introduced. "It would probably zhe best if one or two of you vould follow us to our HQ to explain everything." He stated. Kreutzer nodded. "Vell in that case. Friedeburg du wirst sie begleiten." She ordered. Kouko nearly shriek but could control herself. Mi nodded but had a sad expression on her face.

* * *

Authors Note: New chapter! Yay! Sorry for the delay I have now school again and in the last week I was sick as fuck and couldn't concentrate on writing. But here it is. Also Haifuri crossover. Hope you enjoy this and my other story. R&R


	4. German Dialog in English

English Dialogs in GuPbG

Chapter 2

„Was meinst du mit du würdest mir den Brief lieber nicht geben."

„What do you mean by saying you wish this letter get never in my hands."

"Ich sage nur das der Inhalt dir nicht gefallen wird."

„I am just saying you won't like what is write inside it."

"Pssst. Vielleicht wird der Schmerz nachlassen."

„Shh. Everything will be fine."

"Ist das alles was du zu sagen hasst? Ich sollte da sein. Bei ihm und ihn betrauern. Und wo bin ich stattdessen? Irgendwo in einer anderen Welt nur weil wir zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren."

„Ist hat everything you have to say? I should be there. To morn him. And were I am instead? Somewhere on a different world just because we were at the wrong place and the wrong time."

"Stoelle ich?"

"Do I interrupt something?"

"Le wo ist eigentlich Berengar?"

„Le where is Berengar?"

„Er wollte noch einige Speziale Getränke holen."

„He wanted to get some special drinks."

Chapter 3

"Hallo, wer sind sie und was ist ihr Name."

„Hello, who are you and what is ypur name?"

"Nun, meine Dame das selbe könnte ich sie fragen. Aber wir sind einige der Offiziere der Kampfgruppe Lehr. Und mein Name lautet Berengar Hahn."

„Well, ladies the same I could ask you. But to answer your question we are some of the officers from Kampfgruppe Lehr. My name is Berengar Hahn."

„Ich bin Thea Kreutzer Kapitän der Admiral Graf Spee. Das ist meine erste Offizierin Wilhelmina Friedeburg."

„I am Thea Kreutzer captian of the Admiral Graf Spee. This is my vice captian Wilhelmina Friedeburg."

"Und was ist mit diesen Damen Frau Kreutzer?"

„And what is the name of these Ladies, miss Kreutzer?"

„Sie sprechen kein Deutsch."

"They don't speak German."

„…Friedeburg du wirst sie begleiten."

„…Friedeburg you will accompanied them."


	5. The ride back

**The ride back**

Wilhelmina sat in the Kübelwagen at the back with Berengar. Miho went to ride with one of the Armoured Cars. Le sat on the passenger seat right next to a girl in a grey uniform.

"Also warum seid ihr hier?" She asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Wir waren auf einer Parade in Tokyo, weil wir seit 5 Jahren ungeschlagen in unserem Sport sind. Auf einmal wurden wir von Soldaten in römischen Rüstungen angegriffen. Wir sicherten einen Bereich und trafen dann auf die Kuromine Panzergruppe. Wir hatten den Feind dann hier her verfolgt und vorkurzem eine große Schlacht gegen sie gewonnen. Am Morgen haben wir dann eure Botschaft erhalten... "He was interrupted by the sound of wood crashing against metal, leaves falling and the sounds of weapons being drawn. Wilhelmina saw that the SdKfz. 222 before them got hit by multiple logs rolling down from the right side of the colone. Their driver had to stop abruptly to avoid a crash with the damaged vehicle nearly hitting a nearby tree in the process.

"Scheiße, Hinterhalt!" Berengar shouted and got out of the car and went behind it for cover. Le, Wilhelmina and the driver followed his example quickly got into cover as well. Berengar pulled out two Stgs. 44, one Mp 40 and a G43 from behind the passenger area. He gave Le and the driver an assault rifle each before he turned to her. "Kannst du schießen?" Berengar asked Wilhelmina. "Ja." She replied. Back in Germany she was in a Schützenverein. She even won a tournament once. He nodded and tossed her the G43 he had in his hand. She grabbed it and searched for a target. She noticed the four crewmembers of the SdKfz. 222 got out and took cover as well. Mere seconds later she heard a war cry like screen from the treeline. Several warriors stormed at the small convoy from their hiding spot. They wore indeed a roman styled armour although they wore more rags and seemed to differ in the style they wore. They were greeted with a volley of small arms and shots from the canon of the still manned SdKfz. 222 from the convoy. Then the machine guns begun to fire in small bursts. As she fired at a man with a speer Wilhelmina became aware of what she was doing. She was killing men she didn't know. They could have families waiting for them back home. But she shorted their life by years maybe decades to simply die in mud. She looked at Berengar who seemed to ignore that he took several lives by the minute. The first attack seemed to come into a bloody stop by gunfire of surprised convoy. As the last survivors retreated back into the forest it finally became quieter as sounds of battle died down. Wilhelmina was nearly breaking down from the stress as the adrenaline left her body. She had killed at least 15 men! The worst part was she didn't even hesitate once Berengar said she should shoot the coming men.

"Wie haltet ihr das aus?" She asked trying to comprehend what she had done with ease.

"Man gewönnt sich daran. Es wird immer leichter mit der Zeit." He explained before turning to the complete convoy. „Alright lads, this won't be zhe last attack. Someone make sure the wounded is treated. Get a person inspecting at the motor of the broken down vehice and give me a damm radio at the double."

As it turned out the motor would need proper repairs not possible out here. Berengar groaned at hearing it and radioed their HQ. "Tell Abteilung 7 to get to my coordinates and send with them a Bergefahrzeug with zhem." He ordered and cursed very loud. He took a deep breath before turn. "Vell zhen ve have to vait until ve get picked up." He said as he pulled out a shovel from one of the armoured cars back and began to dig.

"What are you doing, sir?" Asked one member of the damaged Sdkfz.

"Trying to improve our cover, you idiot." He answered. As he noticed the surprised stares of his men he signed and spoke again. "At best we have to wait 4 hours until we got picked up by alliez. It is very likely ve got attacked again. So, entrench yourself Soldiers, at the double."

"Yes, Sir." All of them shouted. So, the small group began to dig into the ground the earth to build small walls to improve the cover even more. After finishing this primitive entrenchment, some of them collected wood to reinforce the trenches and making a fire while others stood guard or clean their weapons. Wilhelmina helped as good as she could mainly by cooking something eatable. But she was still shocked how easily she had killed so many people. She stared at her hands fearing she had still blood at her hands.

* * *

Later she sat at the fire with Berengar and some other of the convoy eating in the late enenung. "Vell, I told you our story so vhy don't you tell us yourz?"

She told them she was from Wilhelmshaven and how in her world history went. She signed and bgan with the events leading to her being here. It was dark when she had finished her tale. "So let me get this straight your ship the Admiral Graf Spee was with an inexperienced crew was supposed to join an joint exercise with a Japanese Highschool Fleet but a virus from a lab changed the behaviour of the entire fleet and the destroyer Harekaze, on which you got after a fight with the Spee and stayed there until an attack on the Spee, was somehow unaffected and managed to free several other ships beside yours and both of ships were assigned to hunt the Musahsi down before it reaches the coast and spread the virus over the complete islands?" A girl in a black uniform asked Wilhelmina nodding in response. All of the boys and girls look astonished. While they had endured a lot as well they had at least always enough supplies. Wilhelmina noticed a thoughtful look on Berengars' face. But before she could ask him what he was thinking about they heard a war cry from the forest line.

"Everyone gets in zhe trenches at the double. Here zhey come." Berengar shouted and shot into the dark in small bursts. Wilhelmina cursed and jumped into the trench as well. She looked for enemies and saw maybe 30 enemies in bad looking armour and one giant approaching them. The enemies stormed to them at a fast pace and were welcomed with gunfire. Maybe 5 or so were cut down before the first reached the trenches. Unfortunately, there wasn't much ammunition left especially for the autocannon of the remaining Sdkfz. 222. Wilhelmina had to parry a strike from one of the soldiers with her gun as he jumped down on her. He overpowered her easily and threw her on her back. As he tried to stab her he was interrupted by a blade appearing out of the soldier's throat out of nowhere. It retreated back and blood sprang out. He grabbed his throat and tried to stopped his bleeding. But he felt no matter the effort to the ground.

Behind him stood Berengar. A bloodied short sword in his right hand. "Do you want to die? Shot! Gott Verdammt!" He ordered her and went to other sounds of battles in trenches again. After some time, she got herself back together and began to shoot again. Wilhelmina continued to shoot for minutes maybe an hour she couldn't tell anymore. Until she finally heard the roar of engines and looked to the origin. A Tiger II burst through the bushes and buried two enemies under its weight. It followed two Panthers, one Tiger E and 9 Halftracks. As the Königstiger fired its gun it killed the giant in one shot. This led the remaining enemies to flee and let their dying comrades behind moaning in pain. Wilhelmina took a deep breath to cool down glancing over the battlefield.

Wilhelmina saw a tall platinum haired woman emerged from the copula of the Tiger II. She climbed out of the tank before saluting Berengar.

"Sir, Abteilung 7 is here." She stated.

"At ease, Itsumi. Now pick up our Sdkfz and let's get the hell out of here." He ordered and went to the Kübelwagen. Wilhelmina was just glad this short fight ended marviling how soldiers were able to keep doing this the entire time. From the Kübelwagen she saw a Halftrack hooking up their SdKfz. 222 and the ice glare she got from the leader of Abteilung 7.

* * *

The travel back was uneventful. Berengar noticed the broody mood of the whole troop and got to the radio and switched to a different channel.

Der mächtigste König im Luftrevier

Ist des Sturmes gewaltiger Aar.

Die Vöglein erzittern,

Vernehmen sie nur sein rauschendes Flügelpaar.

Wenn der Löwe in der Wüste brüllt,

Dann erzittert das tierische Heer.

Wir sind die Herren der Welt,

Die Könige auf dem Meer.

Tirallala, tirallala, tirallala, tirallala.

Hoi, hoi! Wir sind die Herren der Welt,

Die Könige auf dem Meer.

Zeigt sich ein Schiff auf dem Ozean,

So jubeln wir laut und wild.

Unser stolzes Schiff fliegt dem Pfeile gleich

Durch das brausende Wogengefild.

Der Kaufmann erzittert vor Angst und vor Weh,

Den Matrosen entsinket der Mut,

Und da steiget am schwankenden Mast

Unsre Flagge, so rot wie das Blut.

Tirallala, tirallala, tirallala, tirallala.

Hoi, hoi! Und da steiget am schwankenden Mast

Unsre Flagge, so rot wie das Blut.

Wir stürzen uns auf das feindliche Schiff,

Wie ein losgeschossener Pfeil.

Die Kanone donnert, die Muskete kracht,

Laut rasselt das Enterbeil.

Und die feindliche Flagge, schon sinkt sie herab,

Da ertönt unser Siegesgeschrei:

Hoch lebe das brausende Meer,

Hoch lebe die Seeräuberei!

Tirallala, tirallala, tirallala, tirallala.

Hoi, hoi! Hoch lebe das brausende Meer,

Hoch lebe die Seeräuberei!

"Isn't that a song of the Submarines?" The driver of the car asked.

"Sure, but I like zhiz song anyvay." Berengar replied. Wilhelmina was astonished by what she saw. A hill with some trenches at the bottom but a half-finished concrete structure at the top of the hill. But instead of holding at the trenches they drove roght around the hill to a small city of tents. There she saw a small path leading up hill and marching down there was marching a small column.

Berengar was greeted by a friend leading the column. She was dressed in the officer's uniform of the Panzergrenadierregiment. She had brown hair and blue eyes. They greeted each other by friendly hugging instead of a sharp salut.

"Maria. Gut dich zu sehen. Aber ich dachte du wärest dabei die neuen Rekruten zu trainieren?" He asked pleasently suprised. Wilhelmina was suprised by this show of affection.

„Ja habe ich. Die neuen Rekruten sind einsatzbereit. Dank der Unterstützung der Verteidigungsminister haben wir sogar 10 Lefh 18 bekommen. Außerdem möchte ich dir auch Kurt Schmidt vorstellen." She mentioned to a boy not older than them marching right behind her.

„Kurt Schmidt. Student Schule Schlachtfliegergeschwader." He stated. Both of the officers saluted back.

"Welche Flieger habt ihr?" Berengar asked with a raised eyebrow.

„Wir haben hier 10 Fockewule Fw 190, 5 Junkers Ju 87, 5 Junkers Ju 88 und 3 Messerschmidt Me 262." He stated.

„Gut. Lass uns später eure Einsätze besprechen." Berengar stated as he gestured all the officers to follow him towards a slightly larger tent. Wilhelmina guessed this was the temporary HQ of the Kampfgruppe.

"Also warum seid ihr hier?"

So why are you here?

"Wir waren auf einer Parade in Tokyo, weil wir seit 5 Jahren ungeschlagen in unserem Sport sind. Auf einmal wurden wir von Soldaten in römischen Rüstungen angegriffen. Wir sicherten einen Bereich und trafen dann auf die Kuromine Panzergruppe. Wir hatten den Feind dann hier her verfolgt und vorkurzem eine große Schlacht gegen sie gewonnen. Am Morgen haben wir dann eure Botschaft erhalten... "

We had a parade in Tokyo because we had won a tournament for the 5 time. Out of nowhere appeared soldiers in Roman armour and attacked us and civilians. We set up a perimeter and met conveniently the Kuromine Panzergruppe. We tracked the enemy back here and recently we won a big battle against them. In the morning we received your message and so on…

* * *

"Wie haltet ihr das aus?"

How do you keep on doing this?

"Man gewönnt sich daran. Es wird immer leichter mit der Zeit."

You get used to it. It even gets easier with time.

"Maria. Gut dich zu sehen. Aber ich dachte du wärest dabei die neuen Rekruten zu trainieren?"

Maria. Good to see you. But I thought you were training the new recruits?

„Ja habe ich. Die neuen Rekruten sind einsatzbereit. Dank der Unterstützung der Verteidigungsminister haben wir sogar 10 Lefh 18 bekommen. Außerdem möchte ich dir auch Kurt Schmidt vorstellen."

I have. The new recruits are ready. Thanks to the support of the minister of defence we even got 10 lefH 18. And I would like to introduce to you Kurt Schimdt.

"Welche Flieger habt ihr?"

What planer do you have?

„Wir haben hier 10 Fockewule Fw 190, 5 Junkers Ju 87, 5 Junkers Ju 88 und 3 Messerschmidt Me 262."

„We have 10 Fockewule Fw 190, 5 Junkers Ju 87, 5 Junkers Ju 88 und 3 Messerschmidt Me 262."

„Gut. Lass uns später eure Einsätze besprechen."

Good. Let's talk about your future deployments later.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long time without updates on this story. I had this laying around for awhile but was unsatisfied with the product and then other stuff came up and so I had haven't worked on it for a while. Enough with me whining see ya when I find motivation to write on this again. (When you give positive reviews, I might get back on track=)).


End file.
